lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Torin
Torin Maverick Kuz is a journalist, scientist, photographer, and martial artist. He is accomplished as a writer and literary critic. He is a descendant of the Kuz Clan and an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Something of a downhearted intellectual and hopeless romantic, living the gloomy city life and traveling space seeking knowledge and a brighter light, Torin is an arrogant, argumentative realist that embraces logic. Being acutely intelligent, Torin is an excellent and self-established scientist and engineer in several fields, and engages in a variety of other works and ventures such as avant garde art, photography, writing, historiography, cartography, exploration, and politics. He has an eventful background of revolution, struggle, and redemption, resulting in him adopting a low-key existence and having many 'connections' throughout space. He is currently taking refuge in a penthouse in Supreme City. Overview In his heart, Torin is a true freedom fighter. Outside, it is no different. He's not afraid to tell the truth and hates politically correct bullshit. This is highlighted by his fierce appetite for reality and logic, going as far to name his occupation 'reality star'. He is a subdued perfectionist intellectual, burdened by the ignorance of people and flaws of life. This is what makes him a hopeless romantic, in search of solace. He describes himself as 'a mess', which is true, as he is very unorganized and looks the part as well, being efficiently practical and never paying mind to vanity or luxury. He is quite philisophical as a moral character, experimenting with different beliefs and ideologies, but is wholly secular. As such, Torin embraces trescendent spiritualism and trains in martial arts. He is a man full of wit, fuelled by his interest in satire and the politics of society. Though seemingly a reclusive dweller, Torin actually spends most of his time travelling to other planets 'in search of information', engaging in certain affairs, or pure curiosity. This makes him extremely knowledgeable on art, culture, linguistics (knowing thousands of languages), and several other subjects. Adapting quickly to whatever he is put to, he is something of an everyman and jack-of-all-trades, though his main work lies in science and technology. He expresses his opinions as a journalist under a pseudonym of Phil White, and analyzes politics, sociology, and psychology. He is a history enthusiast, book collector, and skilled cartographer. His creativity is expressed through various artforms, visual and physical, notably avant garde and photography. These are all skills he picked up through his tumultuous past of engaging in revolutions, war, tyranny, struggle, and eventual redemption that crafted his character. Intuitive: Torin's house thought-engineered security system, Mecha suit Neo Lookout Crew Torin came across the Neo Lookout Crew, a band of powerful young warriors, in Age 1500, and subsequently led to their formation, and his involvement setting in place the rest of his life. He had resided on the relatively normal Earth after he put his past behind him, out of notoriety and closeness to his ancestors. There, he had lived in a cheap, small, messy apartment in a back alley of Supreme City, or 'Supreme', with his work, books, and other shit lying around while his paintings sit in the window. He oftened worked on cars and cloaked spaceships in the abandoned parking complex next door, behind a tarp. The fighters would often come to him for help, advice, or in need of his services, to which he would oblige. He worked as the group's handyman in fighting evil villains through creating different devices, robotics, physical enhancement pills and devices, you name it, specifically for their usage. Such is Yoku beans. Torin can not use ki himself nor is physically strong but does meditate and embrace spiritualism, notably that of Yogi Lokenath Rishi, whom he was introduced to through the NLC's adventures. Torin personally helps the NLC through wearing a destructo suit and often 'drops in' during dire times to save them dramatically and 'explosively'. Though his relationship with most of them is merely in business, he developed a close mentor-apprentice relationship with Gaven, a bright talented but skeptical young fighter and famous musician leader of Unity. It would grow stronger as time went on, carried on by their subdued bisexuality. With the NLC, Torin has played a fundamental role in history. He was awarded the Blue Star Medal by Earth President Hanna Rune for his heroic actions leading the dissolution of corrupt Kastair United, which set in order a wave of events leading to the coronation of Torhnir Otanyu as new Emperor of TGE and the closing of the Post-Revolution era of universal history, all part of the War of Unification. Appearance Torin is, as he describes, a mess. His hair is long, black, and shaggy. He has thick stubble and sometimes grows a full on beard. He usually wears loose suits or polo shirts. He smokes cigarettes a lot (though not normal ones, as he isn't a dumbass). Biography Beginnings Torin describes his early life as 'an enigma'. Born in August 1464, he grew up on Planet Aspin, a colony of a small corrupt kingdom Afee, of a bigger one. His father, Sidney Kuz, was a working class man that edited the local newspaper and sometimes didn't get paid. His mother was a housewife, and he had 2 younger brothers. He lived in a block compound, poor as dirt. Aspin was quite racially diverse, but very strict and authoritarian. When Torin was 7, his father, who was outspoken, put a 'wrong' word in one of his articles about the government. family was accused of plotting against the government, and placed under watch. His father was imprisoned, tortured, and committed suicide in prison. One night, his mother rounded up the 3 kids and they began digging a hole to escape the compound. His mother and brothers were caught by guards and killed, while Torin managed to escape. However he was soon caught up with and put under government custody. Under government custody, child Torin was put on a specific eating schedule and forced to sleep in a bland, cube room every night. During the day he worked jobs like a slave. He critically thought and questioned the situation, as his parents were both rebels and inspired him, and he fully understood what was going on, but didn't let his emotions get the best of him; that's what they want. Torin was 18 when he was trained how to engineer and pilot jets, to prepare for the military service draft. He did the full course, and then formulated a master plan. He escaped the planet piloting a stolen jet while everyone was at lunch. He managed to escape his life as a simple resource. It's what his father wanted. He was now free. Career Soon finding himself on many different planets, Torin indulged in his ability to freely read, study, and write whatever he wanted, as well as sexually indulge. His goal in life was to 'tell the truth, save people, and be damn good at it'. He spent many nights scouring libraries. He also researched his genealogy, his ancestry tracing back to the Kuz Clan. Torin found himself approaching the Temple of Aser'i at age 19, an underground school devoted to teaching all forms of people martial arts and other trades, as well as the truth. Torin spent 4 years here, a top student. He learned martial arts, engineering, and science. He taught for some time as well. Around this time, Torin began discovering himself as an intellectual. He wrote articles and read books about the 'current agenda'. He left Aser'i in 1487. Torin set out and traveled the cosmos, studying anthropology and gaining an interest in art. Somewhere along the line, he discovered his bisexuality. He had some small relationships with men and women here and there, but 'nothing above the ordinary'. Torin engineered many forms of armor and robot suits based off what he discovered and parts he collected. He then became a freedom fighter mercenary, travelling the planets and participating in revolutions, often putting his own life on the line. In 1490, Torin moved and established a permanent residence on Planet Earth, in Supreme City, in a small apartment under a skyscraper complex, and tried to remain hidden from public sight. He would conduct his experiments here in a secret chamber he engineered in an old gas room. He began finding interest in painting and doing photography. He wrote anonymous articles and was a literary critic in newspapers and magazines. He was a strong proponent against religion and a strong liberal. He supported free thought and speech, fighting for civil rights. Harava Revolution (1493) During the Harava Revolution of 1493, friends Torin and Embial were to rescue thousands from a city about to detonate, and under oath to put the civilian's lives above theirs at all costs. Torin had Embial help some other men try to bring the bomb elsewhere so not to destroy the city, then he went to evacuate the people. However the bomb went off. Torin assumed Embial had died and soon settled back down to Earth. However Embial survived the explosion, during which he discovered his ability to do so, but was badly injured and burned. In the rubble, he discovered a shining gem. Now with a vendetta against Torin, he used the gem to found a massively powerful space corporation, Dexal Industries, in producing energy fuel tanks (using the gem's permanent essence). Torin never knew Embial was secretly alive. Neo Lookout Crew - Destroying Kastair United (1500) Noticing them due to their power early on in 1500, Torin felt something about the Neo Lookout Crew, and followed members whenever they fought or met up, to study and examine them, without them knowing, even if it was as simple as hiding behind a tree. The smoke from his cigarettes was a sign. His first major presence was at the Lookout Tournament, but went unnoticed. Soon their paths would meet. Aiding the NLC Now partnered with the NLC, Torin would serve as their go-to guy for information, weapons, or just straight-up advice on anything. He served a subtle existence but was actually quite involved in major conflicts, but always as a rogue (often not showing up until the midst of it all to save someone or something dramatic). Torin and Gaven would become particularly close mates, both sharing a sense of insecurity and intuitiveness. Torin often created gadgets, special energy foods (Torin's Edibles), or other helpful items for the warriors. Trouble with Dexal (1503) Three days after the NLC began training for Merkel Lars and studying up on the Underking, Gaven was on Nokai when sent to another planet to pick up a crystal for Yogi Rishi. While there, he took notice of a recent wanted poster for a man looking very similar to Torin. He took the poster on his way back to Earth. The next morning, Gaven took the poster to Torin. Torin examines the poster, knowing quickly that it is him. He decides to give the wanter what they want (just to see what it's about but nto really), and asks Gaven to travel with him to Planet Ghanjai as protection. They then take off there in his car. The giant city of Krose is eerie and abandoned. Armed aliens wait outside a random building when they land. Torin turns himself in in handcuffs with Gaven claiming to have 'retrieved' him. He's brought into a room, with Gaven kept outside. Meanwhile, Kazion is in Supreme City eating ramen when he encounters strange powerful hooded agents and question them. They show him the poster asking about Torin. Kaz brings them and Traze to Ghanjai in his ship, where they are confused why. They then are alerted the 'wanted' is in custody already, to which they thank Kaz/Traze and promise a reward along with Gaven. Torin is brought in a room where he discovers it is Embial that wanted him, an old friend he fought in revolutions with years ago. Embial was bitter and selfish, wanting revenge on Torin for what almost killed him, by making him feel the pain of losing a close friend. He ordered Torin to be burned in a chamber by his armed men, to which Torin saw Gaven, Kazion, and Traze waiting for him outside and gave the signal to attack. Torin escaped the handcuffs and flew out, while the others attacked the men who were aided by powerful Embial. Kaz reformed his ship and they all fled after a Kamehameha blew the soldiers into nearby buildings. Embial watched as they left, promising revenge. They arrived on the Lookout, where Torin said Embial was a powerful man with many connections and would likely be back soon. He left back home to study up on Dexal. Everyone else continued training for Merkel Lars and the upcoming universal tournament. Wrath of the Underking (1503) After all of the trouble, Torin decided to get more involved in the entire conflict against the Underking, as did everyone. Gallery Torin3.png Torin2.jpg|Torin and Gaven Torin4.jpg|"Supreme City Black" photo by Torin Reallifetorin.jpg| TorinSuit.jpg|Torin's Mecha Suit, which gives him great strength and energy ability, used when fighting with NLC Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!